1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logic circuit with transistor elements made of biomaterials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A field effect transistor such as shown in FIG. 3 has been used for an integrated circuit. It consists of a p-type silicon substrate 1, a channel region 2, and n.sup.+ layer 3, an SiO.sub.2 film 4, a source electrode 5, a gate electrode 6, and a drain electrode 7. The gate voltage applied to the gate electrode is controlled to provide a switching function.
The microscopic process of such conventional FETs is so useful that a variety of very large scale integrated circuits have been made using these FETs. However, high performance VLSI microstructures smaller than 0.2 microns have been impossible because of the drain-source punch through effect, gate oxide film, drain junction dielectric strength, and/or doped impurity statistic dispersion.